De nouveaux arrivant au sein du Spartoi ?
by Mentalo
Summary: Hay et X-evers sont de nouveau arrivant à Shibusen.
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages de X-evers et d'Hay Strongblood sont nés de mon imagination, Les autres personnages et l'histoire en elle même n'appartiennent à personne d'autre qu'à l'illustre Atsushi Ohkubo. Il ne sont, pour le moment, que de simples marionnettes entre mes mains._

Je posai mon premier pas à l'Ecole Shibusen. Une fois avoir passé les hautes barrières de métal, le monde semblait différent. Plus sombre, plus mauvais, plus excitant. Je respirai cet air neuf, différent de là où je venais, là où j'étais considérée comme un monstre. Cet endroit que je quittai. Le bâtiment avait un design assez spécial avec ses têtes de mort, ses bougies et ses cornes. Mais j'aimais ça. En tout cas plus que le grand manoir vieillot de mes parents. Le bâtiment était tellement haut que le soleil m'éblouissait quand je voulais voir la couleur du toit. L'air sentait bon la nouvelle vie, la liberté.

- Hay, tu te réveille ! Dit mon partenaire en me collant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je hochai la tête, et pris ma grosse valise en cuir. On traversa la grande cour d'un pas décidé. Etrangement, je ne croisai aucuns élèves. « Ils sont surement en cours » je me dis. Mon partenaire X-evers etait un mec plutôt bizarre. Avec un style « mystérieux ». Plutôt grand et fin, mais bien bâtit. Ses yeux sont cachés derrière ses mèches de cheveux brunes. Une expression neutre restai campée sur son visage. Sauf quand il se moquait de moi, un sourire railleur s'installait alors sur ses lèvres. Je connaissait X-evers depuis 2ans. On se connaissait avant même que je ne découvre mon gêne d'arme démoniaque. Ses parents refusaient de le scolarisé dans une école pour meisters tant qu'il ne s'était pas lié à une arme démoniaque. Moi je n'ai découvert que du jour au lendemain ce que j'étais. Ca a surprit toute ma famille. Quand je me suis transformée en plein milieux d'un repas. Je suis, pourrait-on dire, basique. Pour une école de faucheur d'âme en tout cas. Une faux démoniaque.

On entra dans le bâtiment. Le hall était éclairé de bougies, dont les chandeliers étaient soudés aux murs. Le sol était tellement propre et reluisant que je m'y voyais parfaitement. Je pouvais distinguer chaque boucle de mon carrée plongeant châtain. Je pouvais voir la couleur de chacun de mes yeux. L'un bleu, l'autre rouge. Je n'apercevais même pas le plafond, les bougies et n'éclairaient pas jusqu'en haut.

- Hamy Strongblood faux démoniaque, Xat Evers meister de faux démoniaque, appela une fille a l'autre bout du hall.

Elle était plutôt mince, ma taille, soit 1metre 60. Ses cheveux châtain clair et raides étaient rassemblés en deux couettes. Elle portait ce qui devait être l'uniforme de l'école. Derrière elle se tenait un garçon à l'air morne. Les cheveux blanc mi long étaint tirés en arrière par un sert-tête.

- et toi tu est ? Demanda X-evers d'un air mauvais.

La fille s'avança d'un pas.

- je suis Maka Albarn, meister de Soul Eater Evans, répondit-elle aimablement.

- Et moi Black*Star ! Yahou ! Hurla un gars aux cheveux en batailles bleu, un grappin faucheur à la main.

Il nous fondit dessus. Par réflexe je me jetai sur X-evers et me transformai. X évita l'attaque surprise de justesse.

- ta gauche ! criai-je alors que notre attaquant nous jetait un grappin.

X-evers le bloqua grâce à mon manche et contrattaqua avec ma lame. Black*Star évita l'attaque de justesse. Mais il enroula sa chaine autours de moi et m'envoya dans les airs. Avec un bruit métallique je retombai sur le sol. Je repris ma forme humaine, courut jusqu'à X-evers en sautant par-dessus la tête de Black*Star. X-evers me prit la main et je me retransformai.

- Hay ? Tu l'as vu ?

J'apparais dans la lame.

- hum ! Son bras droit.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Soul, il souriait. Une lueur d'intérêt illuminait ses yeux rouges. Sur les lèvres de X-evers se peignait le même sourire.

- Mon bras droit va bien ! Bande de naze !

- c'est partit, je souris

En une fraction de seconde, X-evers fondit sur Black*Star, qui ne vit rien venir et le frappa avec le manche dans l'estomac. Il s'effondra.

Je reprit ma forme humaine et envoya mon pied chaussé de Doc marteen dans la tête de mon manieur.

- la prochaine fois que tu me perds, je t'en colle deux comme ça ! le menaçai-je

Soul éclata de rire. La grappin faucheur de Black*Star se transforma en une grande fille aux cheveux noir avec une queue-de-cheval, aux yeux timides. Elle se jeta sur son meister

- Black*Star ! Tu vas bien ?

Il se releva d'un coup.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé avec le manche ? Hurla-t-il vers X-evers

Je le regardai, étonnée qu'il le prenne aussi mal et surtout qu'il soit encore capable de se relever.

- tout combat doivent être supervisé par un professeur, Black*Star. Tu le sais, c'est pas la première fois que je te…

- ta gueule ! coupa-t-il Maka. Puis il se tourna vers X. Toi et moi c'est pas fini.

Il repartit suivit de la fille qui nous jetai des coups d'œil désolés. Soul rit de plus belle. Mais Maka l'ignora.

- il nous fait le coup dès qu'il y a des nouveau, soupira-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

On nous expliqua tout le fonctionnement de l'école. Les missions. Les âmes de la liste. Les cours. Puis on nous donna notre première mission. Un tueur en série qui sévit dans les quartiers pauvres de New-York.

- Ca ne serai pas plus pratique si tu prenais ta forme de faux maintenant ? Me demanda X.

- En quoi ça serai « plus pratique » ?

- ben…

Il fut coupé par un cri.

- C'est partit, je sourit en me transformant.

Il me saisit fermement et sauta sur le toit d'un appartement. On ne vit rien.

- merde ? Il est où ?

- derrière ! criai-je alors qu'un type nous fonçais dessus.

Il tenait un couteau de boucher ensanglanté dans chacune de ses mains. Et un masque de panda lui couvrait le visage.

- Bordel, jura X en bloquant un couteau avec ma lame et en shootant dans le couteau de l'autre main qui vola dans les airs.

Les yeux du futur Grand Dévoreur s'assombrirent et dans un hurlement bestiale sortit de sa bouche. celui-ci fit vibrer ma lame de manière inquiétante.

- X écarte toi !

Mon partenaire sauta et colla sa basket dans la figure du tueur, et pour l'envoyer à terre, et pour s'écarter le plus possible sans avoir à se retourner.

-on a pas le choix, je lui murmure

- prête ?

Je me concentrai et quand nos deux âmes entraient en synchronisation, la douleur de la force me força à hurler en même temps que mon manieur.

- RESONNANCES DES AMES !

Ma lame s'agrandit entourée par une lumière verte.

- HACHEUR !

- garde le contrôle, elle est pas au point cette technique, cria X en fonçant sur l'œuf de Grand Dévoreur

Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'écarter que nous le coupions en deux, pile au milieux entre les deux yeux.

- parfaite symétrie

X releva la tête sur le qui-vive. Un garçon de notre âge, habillé de noir nous regardait du haut d'un toit plus haut. Un pistolet a chaque main, trois bandes blanche sur le coté de ses cheveux.

- qui es-tu ? Demanda mon partenaire en me brandissant, méfiant.

Le jeune homme sauta de son perchoir fit une galipette dans les air et atterrit devant nous sans un bruit. J'émis un petit sifflement, impressionnée.

- je peux le faire aussi si je le veux, râlât mon manieur

- je suis Death the Kid, le digne descendant du maitre Shinigami

- Ca tu peux pas le faire, X ! Me moquai-je

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Nous ignorant Death the Kid continua

- et voici mes armes démoniaques, Liz et Patty Thomson

Pour illustrer les deux pistolets de transformèrent en deux jeunes filles, l'une grande au long cheveux châtain et l'autre, un sourire niait sur les lèvres abordait une coupe blonde et courtes.

Il eut un silence que je me fis un plaisir d'interrompre.

- Hé ! X-evers ne me présente pas surtout !

Je reprit ma forme humaine en me plantant devant Kid

- Moi c'est Hay Strongblood et l'autre grincheux c'est X-evers

Il fixa ma main de ses yeux jaune puis il croisa enfin mon regard. Il sursauta, avant que les sœurs Thomson se jettent sur moi. Je me retrouvai à terre, 4 mains sur mon visage

- La symétrie… La symétrie… bégaya Kid

- mais non, dit la plus grande, tu n'as rien vu, rien du tout

X-evers se jeta sur les deux sœurs en me dégageant.

- c'est quoi ce bordel ! S'énerva-t-il

La plus jeune dit d'un air gamin

- Kid, il aime la symétrie, et toi, ajouta-t-elle en me pointant du doigt, tes yeux sont pas symétrique, crotte de nez ! Puis elle explosa de rire

-Patty… commenta Liz, ce que ma sœur veut dire, c'est que Kid est bourré de TOC, et toi, ben t'es son pire cauchemar.

Je me blottit contre X, choquée et attristée. J'avais quitté mon chez moi pour fuir les insultes et les préjugés et je me retrouve dans un endroit où le fils de mon directeur ne supporte pas ma vue. Kid se mit à cracher du sang.

X s'énerva

- mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Alors toi, dit-il en fixant un Kid a terre a moitié agonisant, tu la touches, tu lui adresse la parole et Shibusen se retrouve sans héritier, pigé !

Il se tourna vers moi

- on va rentrer maintenant.

Je hochai la tête et nous partions.


	3. Chapter 3

Ding Dong Dingue Dong

Je courais a travers les couloirs de Shibusen suivit de mon partenaire

- X ! Magne-toi, on va être en retard ! Le professeur Stein est du genre… Aaaah… Bonjour monsieur !

L'homme nous attendait dans le couloire.

- est du genre comment ? Demanda-t-il

- Le professeur Stein est du genre pointilleux sur les horaires ! Dis-je avec un vrai faux sourire

- dépêchez-vous, répondit-il tout aussi calme en nous laissant passer.

Entrés dans la classe, Maka me fit un petit signe en me montrant une place vide à ses cotés.

Je grimpai les marches jusqu'aux places vide. Je m'assois a coté de Maka, X-evers de mon autre coté.

Je sortais un carnet quand un bruit de fenêtre cassé déchira le silence de la classe.

Plusieurs élèves surpris se mirent à crier.

- Yahou ! C'est moi Black*Star! L'homme qui surpasse les dieux ! Hurla le fameux Black*Star.

- Et il remet ça, bougonna Soul, a coté de Maka.

Je me penchai vers lui

- C'est une habitude ?

Maka soupira

- une habitude non, une routine plutôt.

- une manie, ajouta Soul

- tradition de votre dieu ! S'écriât Black*Star en venant vers nous, suivit de son arme. Hein n'est-ce pas Tsubaki ?

La jeune fille répondit par un timide mouvement de la tête.

X fixait le dernier arrivant d'un regard noir.

- Hé le bouffon, tu dégage de ma place, ordonna Black*Star à X.

Il se leva sans rien dire sous nos yeux ébahis.

Depuis que je le connais c'est la première fois qu'il réagit ainsi. Dans notre ancien lycée il lui aurait fait ravaler son ordre avec un bon crochet du droit. Mais nous ne somme pas dans notre ancien lycée.

- t'es qui pour virer quelqu'un comme ça ! Je m'emporte

- Un mec 100 fois meilleur que toi, dit-il le visage déformé par la colère.

Apparemment il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête.

Soul se redressa

- Hé Black*Star, il y a une place de dispo a côté de moi.

Le garçon se calma étonnamment vite et se jeta aux coté de son ami

X était déjà partit. Je pris mes affaires et me leva pour le retrouver.

- Où croyez-vous aller comme ça Melle Strongblood ? Demanda la voix posée du professeur Stein. Retournez à votre place.

A contre cœur je me rassis aux côtés de Maka, qui me fit un petit sourire gêné.

- Non , en faite vous et votre partenaire êtes attendu à la Death Room avec le Maitre Shinigami et le Death Scythe. De même que Maka Albarn, Black*Star et leur armes respectives.

Soul murmura

- que peut bien nous vouloir le Maitre Shinigami ?

Comme une élève modèle, je levai la main.

- Professeur Stein, je ne sais pas où se trouve mon partenaire.

- Et bien vas-y sans lui, tu lui transmettras le message.

Comme une seule personne, nous nous levâmes tous les 5 dans un même mouvement

- Black*Star

- oui ? Demanda le garçon

- tu me repairas cette fenêtre…


	4. Chapter 4

Maka toqua à la porte de la Death Room qui s'ouvrit toute seule.

On traversa tous le couloir parsemé de guillotines.

Un miroir nous attendait au fond, avec devant, Kid, les sœurs Thomson et… X-evers ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais la ? Je m'écris

Il se tourne vers moi, son regard morne habituel dans les yeux.

- Je te pris de m'excuser, dit Kid à mon attention. Je n'aurai jamais du traiter une nouvelle élève comme je l'ai fait, en tant que Shinigami tout comme en tant qu'étudiant de cette école alors…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, on en parle plus, dis-je gênée en secouant les mains pour couper court à son monologue.

- Maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis je peux vous en parler, dit le Shinigami d'un ton léger.

Il ne faisait pas peur, mais il inspirait le respect.

- Un Grand Dévoreur compte venir au monde. Celui est pire que ceux que vous avez combattu jusque la. Il est à prendre très au sérieux. Il a devoré tellement d'âmes qu'il est devenu surpuissant.

- Maitre Shinigami ? Demanda Maka, pourquoi ne pas envoyer un Meister 3 étoiles ?

- Ouai, Sid ou Stein peuvent s'en charger non ? Ajouta Soul

Shinigami pencha la tête hésitant à le dire.

- père, parlez, ordonna Kid

- hum… voyez vous les enfants, ils se sont chacun fais envoyer au tapie

- Donc vous envoyez le grand Black*Star qui terrassera ce truc de sa puissance légendaire ?

- Je voulais faire appelle aux p'tits Busen…

- Ils ont été rebaptisé Spartoi depuis un moment Maitre Shinigami, le rectifia un homme aux cheveux mi-long et roux aux coté du dieu de la Mort.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Dit-il en se frappant le plat de la main du poing, Donc, je disais que je voulais faire appel aux membres du Spartoi, mais Kirik et Ox sont en mission.

- d'où notre admission si soudaine au sein de l'élite de Shibusen., dit X-evers d'une voix plate qui trahissait ses ennuis.

- Tu as tout compris !

- Et qu'Est-ce qui vous fait dire que nous ne sommes pas mauvais ? Demanda-t-il sur une voix de défi

- Quand on ramène 20 âmes en seulement 15 jours c'est spectaculaire !

X grogna et je souris en remerciement.

- tu as des dons au combat très intéressant, mon petit Xat quand à ton arme, il se tourna vers moi, elle est d'une qualité impressionnante.

- c'est bon, on y va, répondit mon camarade

X déteste les compliments, il dit ne jamais les mériter.

- Alors vous partez de ce pas pour l'Allemagne !


	5. Chapter 5

Ce qui est pratique, se sont mes capacités d'armes. Bon soyons objectif, je n'égale pas Tsubaki, mais dans ma catégorie je me défends. Sous ma forme d'arme, je suis aussi un moyen de transport. D'après Dr. Stein, c'est le cas pour toutes les faux. C'est donc debout, les mains dans les poches, tel un surfeur sur de lui que lui, que se tenait X-Evers sur mon manche. Nous nous dirigions, avec Kid volant à notre hauteur sur Belzébuth, Liz et Patty a chaque petit doigt, Black*Star en mode Speed*Star, Tsubaki sur ses talons et Maka et Soul sur la moto, vers Berlin. Shinigami-sama nous avait prévenu, le Keshin est très fort. Depuis 71 ans il se nourrit d'âmes humaines. C'est l'œuf le plus proche du stade de Grand Dévoreur : Adolf Hitler. Des millions d'âmes de juifs innocent pourrissent son âme. Et notre devoir est de la récupérer.

- X-evers ? Pourquoi tu as mal pris le fait qu'on nous ai intégré au Spartoi ?

Il ne répondit rien, se contenta de fléchir un peu plus les genoux pour contourner la cime d'un arbre.

- c'est l'élite de Shibusen, je te rappelle, j'insiste.

Rien à faire, je ne lui décrochai pas un mot. Je mourait d'envie de reprendre ma forme humaine, de prendre son visage entre mes mains et de lui mettre un coup de boule. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel violent. Je n'ai pas peur de me battre ou de recevoir des coups, ce qui est différent.

Dans ma famille, j'ai du apprendre un minimum a dresser les poings. Mes yeux de couleurs distincts étaient déjà très mal vue. Une riche famille anglaise ne doit comporter aucune tare et rester digne dans la sobriété. Dommage, je suis ce qu'ils considèrent une erreur de la nature et je ne suis ni digne, ni sobre. Du moins pas assez pour se milieux. Le pire, le coup de grâce pour mon père, c'est quand se fille à découvert son gène démoniaque. Mon excuse était parfaite pour quitter ma famille, cette maison qui n'était pas mon chez moi depuis le début. Quand je suis partie, je portait un bleu de travail recoloré en vert choux par mes soins, j'avais coupées les longs cheveux. Histoire de faire la nique a mon ancienne vie. Nouveau mode de vie, nouveau style.

Pour casser le blanc, orchestré par mon manieur, je me mis à chanter a tue-tête la dernière chanson que j'avais entendue. Two Door Cinema Club

Cela fit tiquer X-evers.

La chose que l'on a en commun, c'est bien la seule d'ailleurs, sont nos goûts musicaux.

- Hay ?

Contente qu'il réagisse enfin je m'exclamai

- oui !

- tais-toi

Je fis la grimace en apparaissant dans la lame dans son dos.

- on approche, dis Kid en coupant cour à nos enfantillages.

- enfin ! S'écria Black*Star

Tout le monde y alla de son commentaire, sauf mon manieur. En général, il était réservé, mais à ce point…

- Hé Strongblood !

A la voix de Soul j'apparaissais de nouveau dans la lame de ma faux.

- faudra que tu m'apprenne ça, voler avec ton manieur

Je souris en guise de réponse.

- C'est venu comme ça, dit X-evers d'un ton absent, on ne l'a pas travaillé, on se sert de la résonance des âmes.

Maka nous observait avec sérieux. Je sentais qu'elle scrutait nos âmes. Ma sensation se transforma en certitude.

- Une âme posée à tendance solitaire et renfermée forme un très bon équilibre avec une âme aux joies de vivre, dynamique et rayonnante. C'est incroyable la confiance qui règne entre vous !

- on se connais de puis longtemps, riais-je

Dans la nuit noire, on voyait les lumières de la ville au loin. Nous allâmes plus vite. Des immeubles commençaient à apparaître. La ville était grande. Trop même. Heureusement que la détection d'âme de Maka était là pour nous faciliter la recherche d'une seule âme, aussi mauvaise soit-elle, parmi des milliers. Ca ne risquerai pas d'être facile. Après tout, même Dr. Stein et Professeur Sid avaient échoué, pour quoi nous, nous y arriverons ?

X-evers ressentit ma tension.

- Ca ira… dit-il le visage toujours imperméable aux émotions.

Soul fit un dérapage devant un bâtiment en pierre rouge. Le « Deathôtel ». Black*Star et Tsubaki se stoppèrent aussi. Moi et X-evers restions en l'air tendis que Kid rejoignait les autres en bas.

X-evers semblait scruter l'obscurité des ruelles.

- S'il est des sortit ce soir, nous somme trop fatigué pour nous battre, dis-je. On est resté trop longtemps en résonance tout les deux, ça m'épuise.

- tu as besoin de dormir, remarqua-t-il d'une voix sourde, sans bouger une seul partie de son corps hormis, les lèvres.

Je me contenta de hausser un sourcil face a cette remarque plus qu'évidente.

- vous faites quoi là-haut ? Demanda Soul, les mains dans les poches.

Exaspérée par le manque de réaction de mon partenaire, je repris ma forme humaine, et atterrie sur les pieds tel un chat. Suivie par X-evers.

Il fixait toujours dans la même direction. La mâchoire crispée.

- J'ai la dalle ! On entre ! décréta Black*Star en suivant le geste à la parole.

Kid se dirigea vers un comptoir tenu par un homme a uniforme rouge, un crane sur la poitrine. Le futur Dieu de la Mort n'eut qu'a tendre une carte pour qu'on lui donne une clé (Une seule ?) et quelques indications. Il revient vers nous.

- C'est une suite, avec salon et deux chambres, nos bagages sont déjà là-haut et des repas nous attendent. 6ème étage.

Chambre 666. Parfait.

- père à toujours eu un humour plus que douteux, dit-il en se couvrant le visage de sa main.

Il ouvrit la porte. La suite ressemblait étrangement à notre appartement à X-evers et moi : Baie vitrée tout le long du mur, canapé juste en face, une table garnie de plats sous cloches. Étonnamment je n'avais pas faim. De chaque coté il y avait une porte.

- A gauche, les garçons et à droite les filles, dit Kid.

Sans un mot j'entrai dans ce qui serai ma chambre pendant un moment. 5 lits une place, en rang d'oignons, devant chaque, une commode et nos valises. Patty se jeta sur sa valise comme une furie. Son bagage était tellement énorme qu'il menaçait littéralement d'exploser. Elle en sortit des dizaines de peluches en chantonnant. Je me détournai de ce spectacle en pleurant. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

_Pas de Review... Mais bon, j'espere en recevoir un peu plus tard... Bientôt le 6ème chapitre, on avancera un peu plus dans l'histoire parce que la ça patauge _


	6. Chapter 6

Tout le monde dormait. Maka s'était assoupie sur son livre. Patty ronflait, une bulle de morve à la narine. Pour moi, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Pas que la mission m'angoissait, non. Même si je dois avouer que j'avais quelques inquiétudes.

Je me levai en silence et sortit de la chambre en refermant lentement la porte derrière moi, en soupirant.

Éclairé par le clair de lune, X-evers était appuyé contre la baie vitrée. La lumière blanchâtre redessinait chacun des muscles de son torses nu, se reflétait dans chacune de ses mèches de cheveux. Je comprenais a raison de mon absence de sommeil.

Sans un mot, sans un bruit, je m'assieds sur le canapé et ramenai les jambes contre ma poitrine. Nous regardions dans la même direction.

Je sentais qu'il savait que j'étais là.

Nous restâmes de longues secondes dans le silence le plus total, entrecoupé par nos respiration. Aucun de nous ne bougeais.

Il se détourna de la vue imprenable de Berlin, croisa mon regard, vit mon short et détourna les yeux en rougissant.

- c'est pas parce qu'on est pas à l'appart' que les règles changent, dit-il en regardant mon reflet dans la vitre.

Je me levai, faisant abstraction de sa remarque. Mon short n'en était même pas un, c'était un bermuda. Court. Un short long, au choix. Je lui faisait une réflexion sur le fait qu'il soit a moitié nu moi ?

Je m'approche de lui a pas feutré sur la moquette. Ses yeux étaient en alerte. Je mis ma main sur sa poitrine. Il leva les mains pour m'en empêcher, mais au contact de ma paume sur sa peau, il se laissa faire. Je fermai les yeux.

Les paupière closes je lui murmurai

- dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je sentit la goutte d'un liquide chaud tomber sur mon avant bras. J'ouvrai soudainement les yeux. X-evers me fixait, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je pinçai les lèvres. Je ressentait sa détresse au plus profond de mon âme. D'un geste, il me prit dans ses bras, avant même que je ne comprenne qu'il avait bougé. Mes bras pendaient le long de mes bras. Doucement, je les remontaient et enserrai son dos. Son visage s'enfouissait dans mes cheveux. Son jean rugueux collait à ma jambe nue. Je fermai de nouveau les yeux. J'essayais de lui transmettre des ondes positives et de bien-être par l'âme.

_Je me retrouvai d'un coup, dans une pièce. Enfin pas une pièce, car elle n'était pas délimitée. Pas de mur, elle continuait a l'infini dans l'obscurité. Juste au dessus de moi et sur ta taille, je dirai, d'une chambre normal, clignotaient des petites LED multicolores. Une musique lancinante et lente provenait de je ne sais où. Cette endroit m'était familié, comme si on m'en avait décrit les moindre recoins, mais que je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Porter une robe noir en dentelle à corset me paraissait anormalement normal. Dans l'ombre, une silhouette s'avança vers la douce lumière des minuscules ampoules. Le costume blanc de X-evers lui allait comme un gant. Il me sourit, un vrai sourire. Celui que je n'avais jamais vu, celui qui réchauffe le cœur. _

_« tu es magnifique »_

_Je lui répondis par un sourire éclatant. _

_« toujours aussi court » remarqua-t-il en fixant le bas de ma robe, la dentelle m'arrivait mis-cuisse._

_Je pris une mine boudeuse. _

_« je me sens plus à l'aise dans mes mouvements les jambes découvertes ! »_

_Il roula des yeux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il savait parfaitement qu'en réalité je faisait une allergie aux longues robes austères. _

_X-evers observa autours de lui. _

_« voici donc ton âme »_

_« on dirait bien... »_

_Il continuait à scruter autours de lui. J'avançais d'un pas, seulement quelques 50 cm nous séparait. _

_« Si tu es là ce qu'il y a une raison » lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. _

_De surprise, il les écarquilla. Je repoussai les cheveux qui faisaient barrières devant ses yeux. _

_« je n'en démordrai pas. Parles »_

_Son regard 'eut jamais été aussi expressif. _

Un raclement de gorge me fis sursauter. J'ouvris les yeux par réflexe. Nous étions toujours dans la pénombre, mais pas l'agréable de mon âme. Soul nous fixait, en caleçon et T-shirt, le regard curieux.

- dis, tu arrives a faire venir Maka dans ton âme, demanda X-evers.

Soul Explosa de rire.

- bien sûr ! Il se calma et nous toisa. Quoi ? C'est la première fois que vous le faites ?

On hocha la tête, synchronisé

- Vous faites des trucs, que jamais je n'imaginerai, mais vous venez de découvrir un truc aussi simple ?

- Comment ça se fait ? Je demande à X-evers.

Il haussa les épaules.

- on le travaillera, sourit-il

_J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu, en esperant ne pas avoir fais__ trop vite justement. Dans le prochain chapitre (que j'ai prévu très court) Hay va faire une découverte sur elle même surprenante :D (comme il est déjà sur papier, j'ai juste à le taper) A bientôt \(^.^)_


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, les meisters partirent tous ensemble en « repérages » jugent inutiles d'emporter leurs armes. Je me retrouvais donc enfermée dans la chambre d'hôtel avec Soul Eater Evans, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa , Elizabeth Thomson et Patricia Thomson.

J'avais peur pour X-evers. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ai une énième bagarre entre lui et Black*Star.

- Comment est ton âme ?

Je sortis de mes pensées. Assis à mes côtés sur le canapé, Soul me parlais.

- Hum... je dirais que c'est comme une énorme pièce sans murs, avec des sortes de... petites loupiotes au plafond.

Soul me regardais intensément

- c'est tout ?

- Non, il y comme une musique... si je devais te donner un artiste en exemple se serai... The XX ? Puis j'étais habillée d'une robe en dentelle. C'était assez bizarre.

- Ce qui est bizarre c'est que se soit la première fois que vous faite ça. Mais à la façon dont tu me la décrit, elle ressemble vaguement à la mienne.

Je me redressai à basculai en avant pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Comment est la tienne ? Je demande un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Il renversa la tête en arrière pour réfléchir. Le rouge de ses eux semblait orangé.

- c'est une chambre noir et rouge avec un piano et un gramophone qui passe du jazz de mauvaise qualité. Je suis en costume. Je porte le même que ce diablotin...

- Ce quoi ! Je m'écriais croyant avoir mal entendu

Il secoua la tête.

- J'ai rien dit ! Oublis , dit-il en secouant les mains.

Je me rassied comme il faut. Je n'étais pas stupide. Je n'étais pas une expérimentée des âmes, bien au contraire, mais quelque chose clochait. Mon âme paraissait bien vide comparée à la sienne. Et puis, depuis quand une personne où une chose extérieur à la résonance peut s'incruster dans notre âme ?

- Tes yeux, c'est de naissance ?

Je me touchais le haut des pommettes puis hochai la tête.

- mes parents avaient fais appel à un exorciste parce qu'ils croyaient qu'un démon m'habitait, m'esclaffais-je

Soul eut un petit sourire en coin.

- sauf que tu en ai un... une arme du moins

- Bon sa commence à faire faim, brailla Patty qui venait d'émerger de ses coloriages.

Soul se leva puis me tendit la main pour m'aider à me redresser. Je lui saisis le lumière bleu explosa entre nous deux. Soul, dans ma main, avait sa forme de faux.

- Bordel ! S'écria-t-il

Choquée je le jeta sur la moquette. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, ma main barrait ma bouche. Je l'ai juste touché ! Et il s'est... transformé !

- ton œil..., murmura Soul accroupie par terre sous sa forme humaine.

Je courut jusqu'à un miroir accroché au mur. Mon œil bleu brillait. Pas de larmes. De lumière !

- C'EST QUOI CA !

Patty explosa de rire. Liz avait la chair de poule. Soul n'en revenait pas. J'étais hystérique.

Tsubaki, qui faisait un compte rendu à Shinigami-sama avec le miroir en pied de la chambre, arriva en courant, un shuriken à la main. Quand elle me vit elle porta sa main à sa bouche.

- Tout va bien les enfants ? Demanda Shinigami depuis le miroir de la chambre.

J'entrai en trombe dans la chambre

- Expliquez moi ça ! Je dis, d'un ton mal assuré, révélant la proche crise d'hystérie, en pointant mon œil anormalement lumineux.

- Hum... je m'en doutais un peu...

_Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe ? Niark Niark alors laissez moi des Reviews ! (C'est quoi ce chantage à deux balles ! C'est pas digne d'une auteur de FanFic !) Rooo, c'est bon ça va ! Promis je vous mets une suite qui, je l'espère, en vaudra le coup ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Plus j'avance dans cette histoire plus je me dis que Hay... Ben c'est moi. Hé ! Je suis l'héroïne de ma propre histoire ! ...Je vous jure que c'est pas voulu ! Et puis dis comme ça, c'est pas fameux. Enfin bref, accrochez vos baskets parce que là, c'est du lourd ;)_

- PARDON ! m'écriai-je en reculant d'un pas, l'avant bras relevé en position réflexe de défense. Dire que j'essayais de garder mon calme est un euphémisme de la pire espèce.

- Shinigami-sama, vous parler avec trop de légèreté, soupira un homme voûté aux cheveux rouges, mi-long, en apparaissant dans le miroir.

- C'est peut-être vrai, dit le dieu de la Mort en se grattant le crâne. Spirit, Explique lui.

Le maître Shinigami laissa à l'autre homme la place devants la glace.

- Comme te le disait Maitre Shinigami, tu portes du sang de Néoligines. Il est appelé « sang » , mais en réalité il s'agit d'un gène. Contrairement au gène démoniaque qui est très rependu, le gène Néoligine est très rare. Toi, tu es métis. Ton gène Néoligine n'est qu'à moitié actif. Ton gène démoniaque le complète et ne s'active que de la moitié de sa capacité.

Mon regard était vide. La tête sur le côté, je bavais. Je ne comprenais rien du tout.

- Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ! Insista Soul. Pourquoi je me suis transformé quand elle m'a touchée ?

Spirit jeta un coup d'œil au Shinigami et soupira.

- Le principe du sang Néoligine c'est qu'il rentre en résonance direct avec n'importe quelle arme.

- Mais je suis une arme, fis-je remarquer

- C'est ce qui est atypique. Tu es une arme capable de manier toutes les armes, s'écria le Dieu de la Mort.

Tsubaki intervint

- Elle pourrait me maîtriser en mode Sabre Maudit ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

- Sans entraînement et mieux que Black*Star, oui, avoua-t-il

Tsubaki baissa légèrement la tête. Soul écarquilla les yeux. Comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup à l'estomac. Je devait faire la même tête. J'étais donc si puissante que ça ?

- Nous savons que vous n'étes jamais entré mutuellement dans vos âmes X-evers et toi, la cause à ta moitié de gène de démon mais le fait que vous maîtrisiez des techniques comme « Hacheur » ou d'autres digne des plus puissants Death Scythes, est dû au sang Néoligine.

Je relevai la tête.

- Non !

- Pardon ,demanda le Maître Shinigami en penchant la tête sur le côté

- Cette nuit, X-evers est venu dans mon âme, « Hacheur » on ne la maîtrise pas bien du tout ! On est très précis mais je ne tiens pas plus de 30 secondes.

Le Death Scythe et Shinigami se regardèrent.

- Son gène est peut-être sous développé ? Suggéra le Dieu de la Mort

Je déglutis péniblement. en les regardant se concerter mutuellement

- Malgré mon handicape, je peux toujours devenir Death Scythe ?

- Pour être honnête nous n'en savons rien, dit Spirit en baissant la tête.

- Je n'ai connu qu'un seul Néoligine, raconta le maître Shinigami, Un meister. Il est mort dans un combat contre une dizaine de sorcières … bref, dans tous les cas il s'agissait d'un manieur. Tu es la seule métis connue à ce jour.

- Donc, je collecte mes 99 âmes et mon âme de sorcière et on voit après ! M'écriai-je, les poings serrés près de mon visage sur lequel brillait un énorme sourire.

Spirit semblait surprit que j'ai cette réaction. Soul aussi.

- j'en parle à X-evers et on...

Shinigami-sama me coupa

- il vaut mieux pour toi que cela reste secret le temps que Stein effectue des recherches.

Il se tourna vers Liz et Patty qui nous espionnait depuis la porte entrouverte, Soul encore sous le choque, de même que Tsubaki. D'ailleurs pourquoi prenait-il cette histoire plus à cœur que moi ? C'est ça des... amis ?

- je compte sur vous pour n'en parler à personne. Pas même vos meister, compris ? Sur ce, Ciao !

Dans le miroir se reflétaient nos visages interloqués

- de toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre que Patty est comprit grand chose, nota Liz en jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui me fixait, un doigt sur la bouche.

Avec Tsubaki, nous nous interrogions mutuellement du regard. Je surpris les yeux inquiets de Soul posé sur moi.

A partir de ce moment, il fallait que j'évite tout contact physique avec d'autres armes. Jusque là je n'avais pas eu de problèmes. Pourquoi ça commencerai ?

Pourtant, une voix en moi me disait qu'il fallait que je parle à X-evers.

_J'espère que vous avez tout compris ! Parce que dans ma tête c'est super clair:) Mais peut-être pas dans la votre... Si vous avez des questions à poser sur ce moment clé de mon histoire, poster les en reviews, j'y répondrai pour ne pas vous laisser, vous chers lecteurs dans le brouillard le plus total. Ou s'il s'agit d'une faute de cohérence, je la corrigerai de suite ! Je compte sur vous !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Désolée les copains mais je juge intéressant de reculer encore un peu l'affrontement. Vous vous dites sans doutes « pourquoi tu écris des fic d'actions si c'est pour que tu nous colle du « vas-y que je te raconte ma vie ? ». C'est vrai... Ben là je me dis juste que certain fan de X-evers aimerait en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie. Ah ? J'ai capté votre attention ? Parfait ! _

- Tout s'est bien passé ? S'enquit X-evers en rentrant.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, la gorge sèche.

Il ne releva pas. Histoire de paraître normale je lui demandai tout de même

- il n'y a pas eu de soucis avec Black*Star ?

Il coula un regard vers l'intéressé et un petit sourire passa en éclaire sur ses lèvres.

- Il m'a provoqué en duel loyal. Si Kid n'était pas intervenu, on aurait détruit la ville sans doute.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui mis une petites claque derrière la tête.

- et tu te crois malin ? Aboyai-je. Sans arme ? C'est n'importe quoi !

Il appuya sur ma tête pour me faire revenir à ma taille initiale et pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il « gérait la situation ».

- Quand on en aura terminé ici, on se battra pour de vrai. Avec nos armes respectives, c'est à dire toi, chuchota-t-il en me fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

- Impossible, dis-je d'un ton tranchant et catégorique.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il amère

- Parce que je serai déjà une Death Scythe. T'auras qu'a prendre une de ses greluches qui te tournent autours.

Il me fixa, étonné. Sa main toujours sur ma petite tête. Puis il éclata de rire.

- ça marche ! Rigola-t-il en s'éloignant.

Wow. C'est la première fois que je le voyais rire pour de vrai. Rire de lui même. Hier soir il souriait, mais là il rit !

- Hay, tu viens on va parler du keshin, m'appela Soul depuis la grande table à mangé où tout le groupe s'était rassemblé

- On est allé chercher des informations, dit Kid en étalant une carte de Berlin sous nos yeux. L'œuf de Grand Dévoreur que nous cherchons a sévit -il déboucha un marqueur et entoura Reinickendorf- ici, ici, ici, et la.

Au total 5 cercles rouges ornaient la carte. Reinickendorf, Hellersdorf, Schoneberg, Wedding et Steglitz. Ça ne voulais rien dire du tout.

- Mais ça ne nous aide pas à savoir où le trouver la nuit prochaine, conclus Maka.

Je tiquai

- La nuit prochaine ? Pourquoi pas cette nuit ?

Black*Star croisa les bras, le bas du visage caché par son col. Les sourcils froncé, il était lui aussi en attente d'une réponse.

- Eh bien... hésita Kid se tournant vers Maka, nous n'avons pas assez d'informations. Nous avons rencontré un problème...

- Il nous ont bien fait comprendre qu'on avait rien à faire ici, déclara X-evers d'un ton morne, en contradiction total avec le rire sincère dont j'ai bénéficier un peu plus tôt.

Je haussai les sourcils

- Comment ça ?

- C'est une grande ville... Touristique. Comment ont-ils su qui vous étiez ? Demanda Tsubaki

Soul fixait la carte en fronçant des sourcils. Il devait chercher un lien logique inexistant.

- Les habitant de Berlin ont développés une sorte de don. Un "radar" qui leur permet de différencier les amis des ennemis, depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Comme moi j'ai la capacité de ressentir les âmes, expliqua Maka. C'est pour cela que nous ne vous avons pas emmené avec nous. J'avais entendu parler de ce don, je pensai que ce n'était qu'une légende.

- Et on va faire comment pour récupérer les informations qui nous manquent, demanda Liz.

- Comme on s'est déjà bien remarquer, dis Maka en coulant un regard à Black*Star puis à X-evers, on compte sur vous.

Patty frappa des mains en rigolant. Je décochai un coup de poing à l'épaule de mon partenaire. Kid se rehaussa sur sa chaise en digne descendant de Dieu de la Mort.

- Voici le plan, dit-il d'une voix dure, son regard avait changé. Demain vous collecterais des informations. Quand elle veut, Patty peut être très persuasive.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers l'intéressée qui fixait la carte d'un air absent sans même comprendre que nous parlions d'elle.

- Enfin, soupira Kid, vous revenez avec les informations. Je les analyserai, ce qui me prendra pas plus de deux heures si Maka est prête à m'aider -celle ci hocha la tête d'un air sérieux- A partir de ces résultats nous pourrons trouver la situation géographique du Keshin.

- et si tu ne trouve pas ? demanda X-evers

- On trouvera, point barre, dis Black*Star d'un air mauvais.

- Demain soir, Maka se rendra près du lieu où se trouve, elle augmentera sa longueur d'âme pour l'attirer dans un piège que nous tendront en cachant nos âme pour les rendre indétectable.

- non

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers moi.

- Maka est en danger, je me tournai vers elle, je cacherai mon âme mais je me tiendrai près de toi.

Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux, elargient par la lui fait mon plus beau sourire.

- Et puis, en cas de danger, tu pourras l'utiliser, je suis une faux !

Soul me fixait effrayé par mon idée, X-evers aussi.

- T'es completement malade !

- Elle a raison ! Trancha Kid, Elle peut camoufler son âme comme le fond les sorcière. Il se tourna vers moi. Un peu comme une sorte de Camouflâme mais pour arme. Normalement; ce serai au meister de posseder un tel don.

Je hauchai la tête et tendis la main vers Maka

- Tu es partante ?

Elle haucha lentement la tête et me prit ma main. Pour conclure notre accord, jer me transformai.

- Tu es plus légère que Soul, remarqua-t-elle

Celui-ci fit la grimace

- je suis une fille je te rappelle, riai-je en sortant ma tête de la lame.

- Et les attaques en résonnance, grosse maligne ? demanda mon partenaire d'un ton amère

Je claqaui des doigts

- improvisation ! dis-je ne anglais avec un grand sourire.

Il roula des yeux, visiblement pas franchement étonné de ma ré repris ma forme huemaine et me posta aux côtés de Maka. Soul détourna le regard, les sourcils froncés.

- je fais toujours équipe avec toi Soul, là c'est juste exceptionnel, dis Maka d'un ton doux comme un rassure un enfant de 5 ans.

- C'est pas ça ! s'écria Soul. Vous risquez toutes les deux votre vie!

A son regard, ma poitrine se ressera. Ce n'était pas Maka qu'il fixait, mais moi.

Nous risqu'on tous nos vie à cette mission, le resonna Kid. Je vous rappelle que des meisters 3 étoiles ont echoué jusque là.

- Mais Kid, si vous êtes 4 meister 1 étoile, ça fait un meister 4 étoile ! dit Patty en secouant la manche du fragment de Dieu de la Mort.

Black*Star passa son bras sur les épaules de Soul.

- T'inquiète vieux, on l'butera ce satané Keshin ! Surtout si le Grand Black*Star est à vos côté !

Soul ne semblait pas plus rassuré.

- Et si on mangeai ? proposa doucement Tsubaki

Alors que le groupe se dirigeai vers le restaurant au rez de chaussé, je me détachai discretement du groupe et me glissais dans les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'au toit . Arrivée en haut j'inspirai profondement. Ca faisit du bien. Je me perchai sur la corniche, et admirai le panorama de la ville. Le soleil était fatigué, il luttait contre le sommeil. En respirant profondemment, je m'assied, laissant pendre mes jambes dans le vide. J'essaiyais de ne pas me remmemorer ce qu'il s'était passé cette après midi. il ne faillait pas.

Des pas s'avancèrent dans mon dos.

- Je savais que je te trouverai la, dit X-evers en s'installant à mes côtés

- tu dis ça, mais je suis sûre que tu as cherché à vingts autres endroit avant ici, ronchonnai-je

Il ricanna puis prit ma tête et la posa sur son epaule. Le ciel était orange.

- je dois le trouver, murmura-t-il

Je me tournai vers lui. Son regard était dure. Son poing serré sur mon epaule. Je me tus, esperant qu'il continut, qu'il me donne des explications.

- Hay... tu ne sais rien sur moi...

- je sais, chuchutai-je

- Xat Everstein, mon nom complet. D'origine polonaise. J'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes 5 ans. Jusqu'au meutre de mes parents.

Je retenais mon souffle de peur de couvrir un de ses mots.

- Une nuit quelque chose d'enorme, de physiquemen inhumain est entré chez nous. Mes parents m'ont aussitot caché dans la cave dont l'entrée était cachée. Je les ai entendu se faire tuer.

- ils étaient juifs... je souffle

Je fixai mes chaussures pendantes dans le vide.

- j'attend ça depuis tellement longtemps. Je ne suis devenu meister que pour ce but, je me suis dit qu'il faillait que je trouve une arme assez stupide mais loyale pour me suivre. Mais je ne savais pas que je m'attacherai à ce qui me servait de vengeance. Et savoir maintenant que tu sert d'appat me rend malade.

- je suis la sécurité de l'appat, lui rappelai-je en souriant

Il me jeta un soup d'oeil inquiet.

- aller, viens, on va manger, dit-il en se levant.

Je secouai la tête.

- j'arriverai plus tard.

Il hossa les épaules et partit, simplement. Déballer son sac ne lui réussit pas beaucoup.

Je fixai le sol en me demandant si je sautai combien de temps il me faudrai pour arriver en bas quand j'entendis des pas. Plus lent cette fois.

- je t'ai dit que je mangerai plus tard ! Je m'ecris en me retournant.

Je mis suis prit un peu trop vite car je me mis a basculer vers l'arrière, versle se jeta sur moi, m'agrippa le poignet mais à notre contact il se transforma. De justesse il planta sa lâme dans le beton de la corniche.

- concentre toi et imagine ma forme humaine ! JE suis sure que ça va marcher !

JE fermai les jambes se ballançaient dans le vide. J'imaginais ses cheveux blancs en batailles, ses yeux rouges, son sourire ses bras musclés son tarse... Argh !

Mais ça fontionna, il me tenait par le poignet. Doucement, il me remonta.

- tu es toute rouge, remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire

- Je... J'ai eu peur, begaiyai-je.

Il rigola, ce qui me fit rougir de plus belle.

Voilà pour quoi il m'attirait. Il exprimait ses sentiments, même s'il voulais paraitre désinvolte, il riait. Au pire, ses yeux parlaient pour lui.


	10. Chapter 10

_J'ai fais au plus vite pour la suite. Sachant que j'ai écrit le chapitre ci-dessous depuis presque 15 jours et que j'ai juste la flemme de tout taper quand j'en ai le temps. Bon, prêt pour de l'action ?_

La nuit était tombée depuis bientôt 3heures. Et aucune trace du Kishin. Avec Tsubaki on avait réussit à collecter plus d'information que le groupe de Liz, Soul et Patty. La journée avait été très éprouvante. Et Maka avait raison. Ils ont sut que nous n'étions pas que de simples touristes. Un homme ivre a quand même eu la sympathie de nous baragouiner que les meurtres avaient lieu environ toutes les deux semaines. Mais depuis le dernier massacre d'une famille entière, il ne s'était déroulé qu'une semaine. Mais attendre ne nous était plus permis. On a donc décider de forcer le destin.

- je me demande s'il ressent vraiment ma longueur d'âme... réfléchit Maka tout haut.

Les mains dans mon bleu de travail vert j'éveillais mes sens à mon environnement, excluant la vue.

D'un coup, une énorme main me saisit à la taille et me plaqua contre le mur.

- Eine gute Seele

Je ne bougeai pas. Ma tête penchée en avant, le visage caché par mes cheveux, je souris.

- Keshin Adolf Hitler, ton âme... est mienne ! Déclarai-je en transformant mon bras en faux.

Maka était tétanisée par la peur. Sans arme elle ne pourrai rien. Et sans meister, mon non plus. Bordel ! Que faisait le reste du groupe ! Je fendis l'air de ma lâme entre le Keshin et moi.

- Bordel ! Maka réveille toi !

Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voyais, mais ça devait être horrible. Le Keshin en lui même était horrible. Sa tête avait garder une taille normal, mais le reste de son corps était disproportionné. Son dos était bossu a force d'être vouté. Ses mains était gigantesque. Ses yeux n'était plus que deux trous noirs sur son visage blanc et creusé sur lequel on voyais une bouche difforme où pendait une longue langue pointue entre des petites dents aiguisées et espacées. Seuls vestiges de sa vie passé, ses cheveux, sa moustache et son uniforme nazi.

- X-EVERS ! SOUL ! Hurlai-je alors que le monstre essayai de m'attraper la jambe avec sa langue.

Je donnai un coup de lame pour couper sa langue. Mauvaise idée.

Le sang coula à flot de sa bouche et il se mit à hurler. Violemment il se jeta sur moi.

- Hay ! Sanglota Maka, paralysée.

De sa main gigantesque, le Keshin m'envoya contre un mur, que je fis voler en morceau.

« Stabilisation de résonance 86%. Bruit parasite 3,1%. Charge des accumulateurs de longueur d'âme terminée. Fenêtre de tir dans 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

Canon de la Mort ! »

Je retient mon souffle alors qu'un autre, destructeur me passai devant, emportant le Demon sur son passage

X-evers m'aida à me relever.

- Ça va ? S'enquit-il

- Je t'engueulerai après, dis-je en me transformant

_Oui bon, très court je l'avoue mais... La suite prochainement ;) Nan, mais... meteeeez mooii des revieeeeews pliiiiiiiiize x'O  
><em>


End file.
